With the development of the Internet technologies, various buses are widely used in industrial field automation to achieve real-time monitoring of an industrial field by a control end.
In presently existing technology buses used in industrial fields are generally single-carrier buses, and typically include Controller Area Network (CAN) buses or Ethernet buses. The transmission bandwidth of a CAN bus is typically below 50 MHZ. When used in a large industrial field, a CAN bus needs to connect with a large number of industrial field devices, where all these industrial field devices need to communicate data with a control end by occupying some transmission bandwidth. However, since the transmission bandwidth of the CAN bus is quite low, transmission rate of data in the bus is low, resulting in poor performance of transmission. When an Ethernet bus is used in an industrial field, industrial field devices need to access the Ethernet and transmit data through an Ethernet switch, thus complicating the structure of the network system and making wiring in the field difficult. Moreover, Ethernet channels are allocated using the protocol of Carrier Sense Multiple Access with Collision Detection (CSMA/CD), which is suitable for burst data transmission other than real-time transmission, so the Ethernet bus is unsuitable for a large industrial field or for an industrial field where real-time transmission is highly required.
In view of this challenge, it is difficult for single-carrier buses mentioned above to satisfy transmission performance requirements of various industrial field devices in a large industrial field.